Magia entre Dos Mundos: El Poder del Alicornio
by androsifiction
Summary: Secuela de Magia entre Dos Mundos: el Viaje del Pegaso. -Cuenta la leyenda que un legendario Wonderbolt con un poder único vivía entre los ponies de Equestria, pero eso fue hace 20 años, la guerra contra Hailstorm ha estallado y Equestria esta dividida en una guerra civil, la realeza se ve casi extinta... Sinopsis completa en el primer capítulo.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

-Cuenta la leyenda que un legendario Wonderbolt con un poder único vivía entre los ponies de Equestria, pero eso fue hace 20 años, la guerra contra Hailstorm ha estallado y Equestria esta dividida en una guerra civil, la realeza se ve casi extinta, los ponies que tanto queremos y recordamos están perdidos o muertos, el poder de Hailstorm es poderoso y reclama la supremacía Equestre, mientras los refugiados buscan una rebelión contra él, es hora de que esa casi extinta leyenda vuelva y termine lo que muchos creen que él comenzó...un poder increíble, que fuerza las cadenas del elegido y el perseguido...

* * *

Magia entre Dos Mundos: El Poder del Alicornio.

Capítulo 1: Leyendas de un Pasado incierto

Nieve. Viento.

Equestria ya había pasado por 19 inviernos así, la sangre manchaba la blanca nieve y los gritos de los ejércitos contaminaban el aire, los fuertes vientos del norte se sentían tan helados como el alma de los soldados que seguían a su Rey, Hailstorm, cada día había persecuciones, matanzas, llanto y dolor...

La sociedad estaba dividida, los que antes eran amigos, ahora tenían que verse frente a frente en una de esas batallas, mancharse los cascos de sangre de sus familiares, amigos, seres queridos...llorar encima de sus cadaveres mirando hacía el nevado cielo, deseando que esto nunca hubiera pasado...

Bienvenido, esto ahora es Equestria.

Montañas de Cristal.

El cielo nocturno combinado con esa gruesa nieve cayendo del cielo era el único espectaculo que Equestria tenía en invierno. No tardaba para que el granizo que caía todas las noches, todas, sin excepción alguna, cada temporada, nunca fallaba, desde que Hailstorm tomo el poder de Equestria todas las noches, granizo caía desde el cielo cada noche.

Esto ya lo sabía el explorador #22, sí, este explorador era el mejor de todos, volaba a una velocidad inigualable, era ágil, audaz, sus ojos de águila veían desde la más gruesa neblina, hasta la tormenta de arena más fuerte. Su nombre era Abyss, pero se le conocía cómo "Banshee" o "22". Y él ahora, volaba entre esta nieve tan pesada, volando entre las montañas de cristal, donde los vientos eran los más fríos y caladores, donde casi nadie se atrevía a entrar y más en esta época, se le notaba cansado, con apuración para envíar un mensaje, sus alas tan fuertes como las de un águila, y su agilidad como la de un león lo hacían ver el mejor, el grifo más veloz. Después de atravesar varias montañas y esquivar alguno que otro árbol, llego a una clase de fortaleza, lo curioso de esta, era que estaba dentro de una montaña, cubierta con algunos árboles, más adentro de estos, se encontraba un muro de madera iluminado por linternas, vigilado por grifos con armaduras y lanzas, al ver que pasaba el grueso muro de árboles, le abrieron la gran puerta, para así encontrarse con varias carpas, tiendas de campaña, cada una tenía un oficio, un herrero, un comedor, un campo de practica de armas, una armería, y en otro lado, tiendas de campaña donde dormían los grifos tanto refugiados como guerreros, sí, era un pequeño grupo de grifos, nadie sabía de su existencia, nadie sabía donde estaban, para todos sus conocidos, ellos, estaban muertos.

Abyss seguía avanzando, pasando todas las tiendas y saludando a sus compañeros grifos, todos dirigiendole una sonrisa, que en esa época, era lo mejor que te podían dar. Después de varios saludos, se dirigio hasta el fondo de la fortaleza, donde había un pequeño espacio, ahí descansaba otra tienda de campaña, esta era más grande que las demás, afuera de ella, había una fogata y unas estacas enterradas en la roca, dentro de ella se escuchaba la voz de un infante y un grifo mayor, Abyss guardo silencio y asomo ligeramente su cabeza por la entrada de la tienda.

-Ya Grim, debes de acostarte y descansar, mañana seguiras tu entrenamiento con tu arco- dijo la voz mayor mientras abría las sábanas para que el pequeño procediera a su hora de sueño.

-No quiero dormir abuelo Terra- dijo la voz menor, sentandose en su cama.

-Entonces dime, que es lo quieres hacer para que de una vez por todas vayas a la cama- dijo Terra, que al parecer era la voz mayor.

-Que se callen y me dejen dormir- dijo una tercera voz, se escuchaba como un grifo de edad adolescente, y con un tono de voz fuerte y algo grosero.

-Kalister, sabes que tienes tu otra tienda de campaña, mejor deja dormir a tu hermano- dijo Terra.

-Él lo que quiere es que le cuentes la leyenda del "Pegafenix", ¿recuerdas cuando le prometiste contarsela- dijo Kalister, dando la razón a su hermano.

-¿Eso es cierto Grim?- pregunto Terra al pequeño.

-Sí, hace tiempo me prometiste que me contarías la historia de ese a quien llaman "Pegafenix"-.

-Ok Grim, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, te lo contaré, Banshee aun no ha regresado, así que tendre más tiempo para ustedes dos- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba a sus dos sobrinos.

-Dime abuelo Terra, ¿Quien era el "Pegafénix"?

-Hace 20 años, antes de que iniciara toda esta guerra contra Hailstorm, se dice que un pegaso gris cayo del cielo, sin saber su destino, se encaro a un gran viaje para saber quien es en realidad, descubriendo así su poder-.

-¿Cual era ese poder?- preguntaba Grim, estando al filo de su cama.

-Se decía que él podía prender sus alas de pegaso, en fuego, y así aumentaba su velocidad y su habilidad en combate, pero, llego ese día en que Hailstorm atrapo a la pony que el tanto amaba-.

-¿Y quien era esa pony?-.

-Uno de los elementos de la armonía-.

-¿Y cual de todos era?- seguía preguntando el pequeño grifo.

-El elemento de la bondad o la amabilidad- respondio Terra.

-Continua abuelo Terra, continua-decía lleno de felicidad el chico.

-Ese día, se dice que tuvo que darle sus poderes a Hailstorm para liberar a la pony que tanto amaba, pero a un precio, el volvio a su desconocido mundo, y muchos equestrianos creen, que gracias a él, Hailstorm llego a su reinado, y estallo esta guerra. Pero para otros, es el héroe que volvera, para vencer a este tirano, y regresar a Equestria a esa era de paz, que hace 20 años, desaparecio de nuestro entorno y nos condeno, a vivir así. Esa es la leyenda del Pegafenix Grim, ahora descansa- dijo su abuelo cobijandolo en su cama.

-Yo se que algún día regresara, tal vez no lo conocemos, pero yo se que él es el heroe abuelo Terra-dijo Grim con una sonrisa.

-Como tu dijiste Grim, algun día lo veremos-.

-¿Él regresará, cierto? , Él nos salvará ¿verdad abuelo Terra?- pregunto Grim volteando a ver a su abuelo con una cara inocente y preocupada.

-Es lo que más espero hijo, descansen- dijo Terra saliendo de su tienda.

Kalister llego al lado de su hermano y le dijo.

-Sabes que eso solo es una leyenda, ese tal "Pegafénix" no existe hermano, no te hagas falsas ilusiones de que él es el heroe que necesitamos, solo nosotros podemos vencer a Hailstorm, ¿te digo cómo? Atravesándole una de tus flechas a su podrido corazón- dijo mientras tomaba una de sus flechas y se la mostraba a su hermano menor.

-Descansa hermano, mañana necesitas seguir practicando-.

-Buenas noches hermano- dijo Grim acostandose y cubriendose en sus cobijas.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kalister saliendo de la tienda de campaña de Terra para dirigirse a la suya.

Mientras tanto con Terra, había salido de su tienda de acampar, para encontrarse a Banshee, o a Abyss (cómo prefieran decirle).

-¿Informe Abyss?- pregunto Terra en una voz seria y militar.

-Sí, se están acercando Terra, no tenemos mucho tiempo-.

-¿Desde donde se acercan?-.

-Desde el norte señor-.

-¿Cuanto tiempo?-.

-Dos días Terra-.

-Debemos de movernos Abyss, lo hiciste bien, ve a descansar camarada- dijo Terra poniendo su garra en el lomo del grifo.

-Por cierto, Terra, hay algo que necesito decir-.

-Dime muchacho-.

-Escuche que le contabas una historia a Grim-.

-Así es, ¿y que con eso?-.

-Dijiste que era una leyenda, la leyenda del "Pegafénix"-.

-Sí...ehm, Abyss, ¿por que sacas el tema de la historia?-.

-Por que se que crees que él no regresara- dijo Abyss dejando sorprendido a Terra.

-Por favor Abyss, es una leyenda, él no existe-.

-Sí existe Terra-.

-¿De que hablas Abyss?, creo que ocupas un descanso-.

-Acompañame a mi tienda Terra, tengo que mostrate algo-.

Los dos caminaron hacía la tienda de Abyss, dentro de ella, había posters de los Wonderbolts, la Academía fue cerrada hace 15 años, una generación más de Wonderbolts salió, después de eso la cerraron por ordenes de Hailstorm. Abyss fue parte de la última generación de los Wonderbolts, tenía posters, y su antiguo traje Wonderbolt y sus gafas.

-¿Qué me quieres mostrar Abyss?- pregunto Terra entrando a la tienda del explorador.

-Su nombre era, Lightning Sparks-.

-¿De quien me hablas Abyss?-.

-Del "Pegafenix"-.

Los ojos de Terra se abrieron como platos, no podía creer lo que decía Abyss, el pegafénix si tenía un nombre, pero aun no le creía del todo de la existencia de ese personaje.

-Se que aun no me crees Terra, por eso te quiero mostrar esto-. De un baúl, Abyss sacó unos googles rotos, se notaban viejo y su color de carcaza ya estaba oxidada.

Terra tomo los googles y los inspeccionaba con sus garras, quitandole el óxido de la carcaza, encontró un nombre, ahí fue cuando Terra, volteo a ver a Abyss, si las historias son ciertas, él en verdad existió, y del poder que tanto se hablaba de él.

-Estos googles me los dío él-.

-¿Pero cómo fue eso?-.

-¿Recuerdas el ataque a la Academia Wonderbolt?

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?.

-Él fue él único superviviente junto con Spitfire, al salir del hospital, el me dio sus gafas, yo solo era un niño Terra, yo lo vi, él existe, y sí, las leyendas son ciertas, él regresara, por el amor de su vida y también, para salvar a Equestria- termino Abyss mientras miraba a Terra, él viejo grifo estaba estupefacto, no lo podía creer, había vivido en una mentira...

-El amor de su vida...¿El elemento...-.

-De la bondad- completo Abyss.

-Él existe Terra, así que no dudes, que él regresara, es un héroe para mí, y estoy seguro, qué el luchara con nosotros-.

-Esta es una gran revelación Abyss-.

-Solo cuesta esperar- dijo el explorador saliendo de su tienda, despúes de él, salió Terra.

-Creeme, Grim no se decepcionara, él luchara junto al Pegafénix- dijo Abyss tratando de convencer a Terra de la revelación tan espontanea que había recibido.

-Lightning Sparks porfavor Abyss, ese es su nombre.-.

Los dos voltearon hacía arriba, viendo la Luna brillar, y a la par, el granizo empezaba a caer, como desde hace 20 años, cuando todo inicio...


	2. Capítulo 2: Última Oportunidad

Ha pasado mucho tiempo compañeros, les quiero ofrecer una gran disculpa por mi tardanza en actualizar esta historia, es un proyecto que tengo siempre en mente, pero no me he sentido con inspiración últimamente, pero hoy, hoy es el día que continuare con esta aventura, gracias por todo su apoyo de nuevo, sin más preámbulos, ¡comencemos!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Última oportunidad.

Canterlot.

Esta ciudad, se había convertido en el mismísimo infierno, nadie podía dormir tranquilo, aunque la ciudad estaba cubierta por un escudo gigante, los ataques a esta ciudad eran muy frecuentes, había guardias fieles a Hailstorm en cada esquina, en cada calle, en todas partes.

El escudo que cubría la ciudad, era generado por gigantescas torres inhibidoras que rodeaban toda el área de la ciudad y de las montañas que la rodeaban. Lo único que podía entrar y salir, era el tren de Equestria.

De ese mismo tren, bajo una criatura extraña, única y especial, cubierto con una capucha y un abrigo, debido al frío invierno. Su cola de dragón roja salía de la gabardina que portaba. Al llegar a la estación de trenes, bajar del tren y sentir las pesadas miradas de los guardias de Hailstrom, rodeaban toda la estación. Todos los pasajeros bajaban del tren al unísono, todos serios, con la misma mirada., nadie podía decir nada, hacer un movimiento en falso, todo se veía gris, apagado, muerto.

La figura salía de la estación bajo la mirada de los guardias. Se aproximó a la calle que se dirigía al gigantesco castillo del tirano. Lo que antes era un castillo lleno de colores vivos y flores, era ahora una construcción con colores oscuros y rojos, banderas con la Cutie Mark de Hailstorm colgaban a la par que el viento las ondeaba combinado con colores oscuros y rojos, daban un ambiente aterrador y superior. El gran balcón del castillo estaba decorado con púas ensangrentadas, una gran bandera colgando casi hasta la entrada, y flamas rojas en grandes mástiles.

La figura en gabardina avanzaba lentamente por las calles, ponis buscando que comer en la basura, todo estaba sucio, era desagradable, ponies muriéndose de hambre y durmiendo en el frío suelo de las calles…definitivamente todo había cambiado en estos años, Canterlot se convirtió de ser una hermosa capital Equestre, a una horrorosa ciudad, donde el único negocio era el ámbito belicista. Todos los ponies vestían harapos, estaban manchados y sucios, lo que más sorprendía era que seguían haciendo sus actividades diarias, con un gesto triste siempre en el rostro, y no faltaba que, en cada esquina, hubiera un guardia, vigilando fríamente de que todo corriera como Hailstorm quería. Si algún ciudadano desobedecía, era llevado frente a Hailstorm y nunca volverían a escuchar de él. Eran esclavizados o simplemente torturados, era el infierno…

El ser encapuchado seguía caminando, lentamente, algo triste y preocupado, él podía y tenía la habilidad de hacer que todo esto cambiara, pero dentro de Canterlot esto era imposible, ya que los inhibidores lo matarían de un golpe. Camino por las sucias calles, hasta llegar a la entrada de este Castillo, múltiples guardias se acercaron.

-¿A qué viene extraño ser?-pregunta un guardia en tono rudo.

-Vengo a ver a su majestad Hailstorm-responde la extraña criatura.

-¿Con quién estoy hablando?- volvió a preguntar le guardia.

-Solo déjame pasar-.

-¿Crees que te puedes burlar de nosotros eh?-.

El ser saco uno de sus brazos de la gabardina, mostrando una pata de águila, con la cual empezó a estrangular a todos los guardias de la puerta, hasta que cayeran desmayados o muertos. Él mismo se abrió la puerta y continuo por el pasillo principal, hasta encontrarse con la sala del trono. La puerta estaba cerrada, hasta que una tenebrosa voz se escuchó en el aire.

-Te estaba esperando…Discord-.

-Necesitamos hablar ahora Hailstorm- dijo mientras se bajaba la capucha.

-Pasa, es un honor tenerte aquí- dijo Hailstorm con la voz real desde su trono.

Discord empezó a caminar hacía la sala del trono, cruzo las grandes puertas color negro acompañado de un escarlata, la alfombra de todo el pasillo era roja, decorado con cristales de hielo y la Cutie Marks de Hailstorm.

-Todos cuestionan de tu poder- es lo primero que dijo Discord al ver frente a frente a Hailstorm.

-Veo que no estas contento, jajajaja…- río Hailstorm mientras acomodaba su larga capa roja.

El tirano estaba vestido con joyas, su corona era muy parecida a la del antiguo King Sombra, solo que con cristales de hielo rojo en las puntas, su filoso y gran cuerno resaltaba desde su corona, sus alas de alicornio cubiertas por una armadura reluciente plateada.

-¿A qué vienes siervo del caos?- pregunto Hailstorm mientras lo miraba.

-Vengo a proponerte un trato- dijo Discord sacando un pergamino de la gabardina.

-¿Crees que esto se trata de un tratado o algo parecido?-cuestiono el tirano.

-Sí, y estoy seguro que lo vas a entender- dijo Hailstorm haciendo aparecer una pluma, para poder firmarlo.

-¿De qué trata?-.

-Este tratado dice que si no te alejas del trono Equestre en exactamente dos semanas, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle lo hará por la fuerza- dijo Discord desenvolviendo el pergamino.

Todo quedo en silencio…después, Hailstorm estallo en una risa fuerte y larga, Discord mostro serenidad mientras el tirano se burlaba…

-¿Enserio creen que pueden vencerme?, Ya pasaron veinte años, ¿por qué no lo hicieron desde antes? Mis ejércitos están más fuertes que nunca- dijo Hailstorm mientras bajaba de su trono y empezaba a rodear a Discord.

-Twilight Sparkle conoce tu única debilidad…- dijo Discord lleno de calma…y yo también-.

Hailstorm se quedó quieto pensando…

-Él nunca regresará, destruí ese portal, es imposible que regresé. Ustedes son unos ingenuos, no conocen el verdadero poder- dijo Hailstorm mientras hacía levitar una pieza del portal, sonreía y se mantenía seguro ante su afirmación. Tomo la pluma que sostenía Discord, procedió a firmarlo, después, volvió a subirá su trono.

-Tienes dos semanas Hailstorm- dijo Discord mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba.

-No si es que yo hago el primer movimiento Discord, la princesa verá de que soy capaz-.

-¡Créeme que ya lo sabemos!- grito Discord mientras señalaba por la gran ventana, señalando nada más ni nada menos que la estatua de plata en donde Celestia estaba capturada.

-Nos vemos Discord, díganles que estaré preparado- djio Hailstorm con una macabra sonrisa.

El Dios del Caos dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Dirigiéndose hacia la salida, paso por el pasillo centra, todos los guardias se le quedaban viendo, él siguió su paso…

Al salir del Castillo, era hora de regresar a Ponyville, el pequeño pueblo que aún tenía cordura.

Llego a la estación de trenes, compro el boleto más cercano, hacía Ponyville. Estando en el vagón correspondiente, muchos ponies se le quedaron viendo raro, no era común ver a un Dragonnequs en Canterlot, y más en estas épocas. El tren hacía Ponyville se aproximaba. ¡Todos a Bordo! Se abrieron las puertas, ocupo el primer lugar que vio, y se sentó junto a la ventanilla. Discord pudo observar que un padre se despedía de su hijo, parecía que hablaba con él, tenía varios papeles en los cascos, el papá le dio un beso de despedida mientras lágrimas caían de su ya adulto rostro.

DE VUELTA EN EL CASTILLO

Hailstorm observaba un mapa hecho con magia, su vista se estaba fijando en un punto, en la estación de trenes, en el mapa se reflejaba como todo se movía. Levanto la mirada, miro a sus guardias más cercanos, y les dio una orden.

-Llamen a Kailer, tengo que hablar con él-.

-Enseguida mi señor- correspondieron los guardias.

Después de esperar unos minutos, unas fuertes respiraciones mecánicas muy forzadas se escuchaban detrás de la puerta de la sala de trono.

-Pasa hermano, tengo que hablar contigo-.

Unos guardias abrieron la puerta, de ella atravesó Kailer, la mano derecha de Hailstorm, su amigo, su hermano. Pero, ahora era algo diferente, desde el incidente del escape de Rainbow Dash ya no era lo mismo, ahora tenía insertada e instalada, una máscara que le ayudaba a respirar, se veía pesada y tenebrosa, sus respiraciones eran constantes y su mirada fría e inyectada en sangre.

-¿Qué necesitas Hailstorm?-dijo Kialer, su voz resonaba con un eco metálico y a la vez de ultratumba, los ecos de cada palabra que hablaban le hacía helarse a cualquiera.

-Es hora de empezar el contraataque, sabía que esto iba a pasar- dijo Hailstorm mirando el mapa mágico, sonriendo.

-Tenlo por hecho hermano- volvió a hablar en su voz de ultratumba mientras sus respiraciones seguían.

EN LA ESTACIÓN DE TREN.

El pequeño potro entraba al tren, Discord lo veía con una sonrisa, mientras volteaba a ver al padre de reojo. Hasta que Discord empezó a presentir que algo no estaba bien, seguía mirando a la ventana, mientras el sonido de las puertas cerrándose inundo el ambiente. Muchos guardias con armaduras empezaron a entrar a la estación. Discord seguía mirando por la ventana, algo extraño estaba ocurriendo, todos los guardias se estaban encargando de sacar a todos de la plataforma, pero, el padre del potrillo que acababa de entrar no quería seguir órdenes.

Discord pudo observar que le tren ya estaba avanzando hacía el puente, él intentaba seguir viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo. EL tren ya tenía velocidad suficiente, no era fácil hacerlo detener, un estruendo se sintió en todo el tren, un fuerte ruido le siguió, mienras ruidos de ponies desesperados inundaban el aire, las vías habían estallado en mil pedazos, pero no solo las que dirigían a Ponyville, todas las vías estaban siendo estalladas, el tren iba directo al precipicio.

POD ESTACIÓN DE TRENES.

-NOOO, ¡Mi hijo, mi hijo está ahí adentro! - gritaba el papá desesperado, a la par que los otros ponies en la estación.

-Obedezca ordenes señor- dijo un guardia cubierto por un yelmo.

-¡Noo¡, déjenme ir-.

-¡Que se quede ahí!- exclamo el guardia mientras le daba un gran golpe con el mango de su espada, tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Nooo¡ ¡Mi hijooo!- gritaba el padre, sangre empezaba a escurrir desde su cabeza.

El guardia no tuvo otra opción que llamar a más guardias, cinco guardias lo rodearon con sus cinco filosas armas…sus gritos ya no se escuchaban…los únicos gritos que se escuchaban eran los de los pasajeros de los trenes, cayendo hacía el precipicio…Ya no había entrada ni salida...

Bienvenidos a Equestria, bienvenidos al infierno.


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿Recuerdas?

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Magia entre Dos Mundos: EL Poder del Alicornio, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, y la verdad, no había tenido inspiración para continuar con este proyecto, pero gracias a que MLP acaba de estrenar su sexta temporada, me siento de nuevo con ganas de seguir, disculpen la ausencia. ¡Disfruten este nuevo capítulo! Lo hago por ustedes. Gracias!**

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¿Recuerdas?

El sol salía, un nuevo día iniciaba en la vida de Andrés, su despertador sonó exactamente a las 8:00 am. ¡Peeep, peeep, peeep!

Para él era desesperante, lo único que podía disfrutar, la molesta maquina se lo impedía. La vida de Andrés no ha cambiado en los 2 años, el único suceso que cambio su vida para siempre fue cuando su madre falleció, desde ese día, se dedicó a convertirse en mejor persona, en poder cambiar, regresó a la escuela, empezó a trabajar y a generar dinero, día a día su vida mejoraba notablemente, dejo su adicción del cigarro, dejo esa casa tan solitaria y pudo conseguir un apartamento decente, pudo pagar su renta, pagar todos sus impuestos, y finalmente conseguir un coche y ahora, de 2 años en adelante era un hombre nuevo, aunque, un pensamiento seguía en su cabeza…

Se sentó al borde de su cama, miro hacía su ventana, se podía ver claramente la ciudad en donde vivía, desde el doceavo piso de la torre de departamentos. Se tallo la cara y se dirigió al baño, se duchó y se cambió a unos jeans y sudadera, era su día de descanso tanto en el trabajo como en la escuela. Entro a la cocina, se sirvió un par de huevos al gusto, un vaso de jugo de naranja, y se sentó a disfrutar su desayuno sabatino. Sentado en la barra de su pequeña cocina, masticaba su rico desayuno, con un codo recargado en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en su mano libre, constantemente miraba a la ventana para apreciar la luz del sol, escuchar el sonido del tráfico y mirar hacía el paisaje urbano.

Cada vez que miraba a la ventana, sentía pesados sus hombros y le recorría un sentimiento y un pensamiento muy familiar en él, veía algo más que la brillante luz del sol, veía unos ojos grandes, en su cabeza escuchaba susurros muy suaves, casi inentendibles, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando, él solo se quería concentrar en su desayuno, pero, lo curioso, es que no era la única vez que le sucedía esto. Cada noche antes de dormir, en sus sueños, cuando leía, estudiaba, apreciaba alguna cosa…algo o alguien lo estaba llamando y Andrés comprobó que solo él lo podía escuchar y percibir. El mundo a su alrededor se detenía cuando esto sucedía, sentía soledad, un escalofrío, algunas veces, pensaba que era su madre quien lo llamaba entre sueños, pero el identificaba que no era la voz de su madre, le parecía familiar, como si alguna vez la hubiera escuchado en un discurso o en alguna lección, ¿voz de algún maestro? ¿de algún compañero? Imposible, era una voz muy suave, muy dulce, él siempre se concentraba en oírla, pero era inentendible…pero de algo estaba seguro, le estaban llamando.

Termino su desayuno algo confundido, dejo la vajilla sucia en el lavatrastos y se dirigió a su cuarto, el lugar donde tenía la televisión. Se acostó y prendio el televisor, pasaba canal por canal, nada, no era de sorprenderse.

-Este aparato se está volviendo obsoleto- dijo mientras daba un suspiro y lo apagaba de súbito.

Sin ver, extendió su brazo hasta su mesa de noche, la cual solo tenía un profundo cajón. Quiso dejar el control encima, pero para su mala suerte, lo dejo muy a la orilla y el peso del control fue mayor, así que dio un fuerte golpe en el piso, lo cual hizo que Andrés se diera cuenta.

Dando un suspiro de molestia, se levantó de su cama, encaró al mueble y después se agacho, pero en el proceso, esas voces y esos escalofríos volvían. Llevo su mano a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Esta vez las voces se escuchaban más y más fuertes, pero eran igual de inentendibles. De estar agachado, se sentó en el frío suelo, mientras seguía tocando su cabeza. Pasaron unos minutos, y de la nada las alucinaciones se esfumaron, él ahora estaba más confundido, sus ojos enfocaron de nuevo, pero ahora, su mirada se dirigía al gran cajón de su mueble nocturno. Dando un ligero impulso hacía enfrente, se estiro y abrió el cajón, una ligera aura azul rodeaba al cajón. Andrés parpadeo varias veces para confirmar que no estaba enloqueciendo, volvió a mirar, el aura seguía ahí, moviéndose como un espeso vapor de color azul. Andrés se volvió a poner en sus rodillas, para mirar claramente lo que estaba adentro del singular cajón. Sus ojos verdes combinaban con el color azul que emitía el objeto…se le quedo viendo por segundos…minutos, una lágrima salió de su ojo derecho. No tenía nada que decir, sus palabras se habían ahogado por la impresión, solo podía dar una sonrisa inconsciente al ver el objeto, que tantos recuerdos le traían. Sus manos tomaron cuidadosamente la bola de cristal, la cual adentro, tenía un pedazo de luna, ….Que la misma Princesa Luna le había dado!

-¡Sí!...¿Luna? ¿Luna, me escuchas? ¡responde! ¡Soy yo! - dijo sin recibir ninguna respuesta…parece ser que la emoción le gano de nuevo…

-Luna…soy yo…Sparks…- dijo ya en tono de suspiro, apoyando sus labios sobre la fría bola de cristal. –Me dijiste que con esto podía salvar a mi madre…pero entonces…¿Dónde está?...!¿DONDE ESTA LUNA?¡- grito aventando con mucha rabia y tristeza el adorno, se sorprendió al ver que no se había estrechado, rodo hasta un rincón. Andrés se quedó sentado, pensando en lo que había hecho, al ver la bola tan sola, volteada, en una esquina, gateo hasta ella de nuevo, la tomo entre sus manos de nuevo, y dijo…

-Porfavor…perdónenme, las olvide por 2 largos años…¿Luna?...¿Chicas?, si alguna de ustedes me escucha quiero que sepan que me perdonen…aun puedo recordar todo lo que pasamos…supongo que…ustedes quieren saber que paso conmigo…pues bueno…les contaré.

* * *

-Todas las unidades, tenemos un cuerpo inerte a la mitad de la avenida principal, estén en ese punto 10-20, de inmediato- se escuchó en un radio policiaco, las sirenas rodeaban toda la avenida principal, un joven no identificado había aparecido de repente a la mitad de la calle, desnudo, implorando en regresar. Todos los vecinos pensaron que en verdad estaba loco y que era una simple broma, cosa que los policías, al interrogar a los que lo habían visto, llegando a la conclusión de que estaba maniático o borracho, así que lo llevaron a la comisaría.

Le pusieron algo de ropa y lo sentaron en un interrogatorio con el jefe de policía, era un hombre con tez caucásica, pelo corto café y mirada pesada. Andrés solo estaba cabizbajo esperando la primera pregunta.

-Buenas noches chico, pues, mira, la gente piensa que estás loco, no debes de hacer eso, alterarás a muchas personas- dijo el jefe viendo unos papeles y frecuentemente desviando la mirada hacía Andrés.

-Siempre han pensado que estoy loco oficial, pero…yo en verdad vi la locura en persona, una tierra que no cabe en la imaginación de nadie- dijo aun cabizbajo y muy seguro de lo que decía.

\- ¿Qué tierra? - pregunto el oficial, siguiéndole el juego, las cámaras de seguridad estaban grabando y muchos policías detrás de la habitación también miraban y escuchaban la escena.

-Equestria-.

\- ¿Ecuestre…qué? -.

-Bien sabe que lo escucho señor-.

\- ¿y que se supone que hay ahí? -.

-Magia-.

El oficial no pudo evitar reír un poco…

-Sí, mira chico, llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve a casa, estas borracho y loco-.

-No, esperen, no me lleven a casa, llévenme al hospital general, quiero ver a mi madre-.

El oficial quedo sorprendido por lo que el chico le dijo, no sabía si creerle o no, se aclaró la garganta y le confirmo la orden.

-Antes de que salga oficial, regrésenme mi bola de cristal, la necesito-.

-Te la daremos cuando salgas chico, tu tranquilo-.

El taxi no tardo en recogerlo, Andrés recogió su bola de cristal en la salida y subió al auto.

-Me puede llevar al hospital general, por favor-.

-Hecho- respondió el taxista-.

El jefe de policía estaba en la entrada, preguntándose lo que le dijo el chico, al confirmar que era una completa locura, soltó una risa, se acomodó su gorra y regreso a su trabajo.

El taxista se detuvo enfrente del destino de Andrés.

-¿Cuánto le debo?-.

-No te preocupes chico, es por parte de la policía, ten buena noche- dijo el taxista volviendo a su trabajo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, entro al hospital. Unas enfermeras lo acompañaron a la habitación de su madre.

En la entrada, no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, al ver a su madre tan tranquila, acostada.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estas despierta? - pregunto Andrés acercándose.

-¿Amor?...oh por Dios, ¡sí eres tú!- dijo mientras abría sus ojos, para ver a su amado hijo de nuevo, sonreía.

Andrés se sentó a su lado, acariciando su mano, las enfermeras los dejaron solo, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, Andrés le dijo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-.

-¿Qué es amor?- pregunto la madre, muy curiosa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Andrés saco la bola de cristal de un bolso, el cual se lo habían dado en la comisaría, la levanto a la altura del rostro de su madre.

-Es un trozo de luna llena mamá, para que te ilumine y para que te mejores-.

La mamá sorprendida, le pregunto.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste amor? Y ¿Quién te dijo todo esto?- preguntó su madre, mientras acariciaba la mano de su hijo.

-Una bella mujer mamá-.

-Cuando salga de aquí, la quiero conocer hijo-.

-Pues, no es tan fácil de encontrar mamá, ella, vive en una tierra lejana-.

-¿En dónde exactamente hijo?-.

Andrés respiro hondo y suspiro, seguro de su respuesta.

-En Equestria, mamá. Es una tierra donde la felicidad existe, llena de magia y buenas personas, y se encuentra, más allá de la imaginación y los sueños-.

Volteo a ver a los ojos a su madre, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Y algún día, te llevaré a ella-.

Su madre, conmovida con las palabras de su hijo, le dio un muy fuerte abrazo, mostrando que el verdadero amor materno, si existe, hoy y para siempre.

Andrés miraba la bola de cristal, llevo su manga a su ojo derecho, para secarse la lágrima, suspiro, seguía viendo el hermoso objeto, cerró sus ojos y dijo rendido.

-¿A quién quiero engañar? Le estoy hablando a una bola de cristal, creo que necesito salir- dijo mientras dejaba la bola en su lugar, tomaba su celular, su cartera, y las llaves de su coche. Cerró la puerta con un estruendo, mientras la bola de cristal seguía brillando, como la primera vez que la vio…

* * *

EQUESTRIA

-¡Twilight¡- grito Sunset, entrando de súbito a la habitación, donde la princesa de la amistad leía unos libros.

La alicornio miró a su amiga, confundida y sorprendida de la rotunda reacción.

-¿Qué pasa Sunset?-.

-Hay una respuesta…al fin-.

-¿Enserio?- grito Twilight, totalmente sorprendida, no lo podía creer.

-¡Sí!, ¡ven rápido!-.

Las dos se dirigieron a una habitación, iluminada solo por una estructura mágica de color morado, donde una luz parpadeaba.

-Después de 20 años Sunset, él ha regresado-.


End file.
